


A Glimpse into Her Future

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag for 4.08 The Seer.  Jennifer is given a glimpse into her future, as well as some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse into Her Future

It was quiet in the infirmary as she checked the man's vitals, making notations on his chart, when he woke up, watching her as she worked.  He had felt since the moment that he had met her on his home world that she was diligent in her work, that she believed that she was doing good, and honestly liked to help others when they needed it.  After watching her for a few moments, he spoke just as she turned to leave, "Would you care to see a part of your future?"

Surprised that he was awake, after assuring herself that he was sleeping, she quickly shook her head, "I don't think that would be a good idea.  You need to rest and build up your strength."

"You and I both know that I will not be leaving Atlantis on my own, Doctor, that my time here will be over sooner rather than later.  I have watched you care for me, while helping those that have come in for medical attention as well, it will be something that I can give you, in return for your help.", Davos said, and she looked at him, as if she was studying him, before she asked the question that was on the forefront of her mine, "Will it hurt?"

"No.", he answered, shaking his head, "You won't be hurt, at least physically, though what you may see might hurt you, but one never knows what the future holds.  I do not have any intentions of hurting you, if that is what you are asking me."

He watched her as she sat the clipboard she was using down on the bedside table, wiping her hands down the legs of her pants as she stepped up next to him.  Once she was reasonably sure that her hands weren't covered in sweat, she placed her hand into his outstretched one, and he closed his eyes, allowing her to see what he saw.

_She was still in Atlantis, except it felt brighter, more peaceful as if there had been a change in the air that she didn't know about, and she was sitting in her office, filling out paperwork when the doors opened, and a little girl with dark hair and light brown skin came running in, wearing something like one of the Athosian children wore, "Mama!  Papa said that it's time for us to get you.  Are you done yet?"_

_"Almost.", she answered, smoothing a hand over the child's unruly hair, "Where is your papa and your brother?"_

_As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ronon came into the room with a little boy sitting atop his shoulders, his little hands buried in Ronon's dreads, holding on as Ronon walked the two of them toward her and the little girl, who was watching her as she worked, "We're here.  She wanted to race us."_

_"I was faster.", the little girl said, peering up at her, "Can we go now?"_

_Laughing, Jennifer capped her pen, laying it down on the forms she was filling out, "Yes.  These can wait until tomorrow."_

_"Yay!", the child bounced up and down, her curly brown hair flying around her head, as Jennifer stood to join them, "Can we go get some Jell-O?  Uncle John said that today was blue day and blue's the best.", she kept talking as she led the way out of the infirmary, with Jennifer, Ronon, and their son following behind, still sitting on Ronon's shoulders._

When it was over, she opened her eyes and looked at him, to find him smiling softly to himself, "Do you know the man that you saw?"

"Not personally, no.", she answered, shaking her head, "But I've patched him up quite a few times since I've been here, and I've talked to him, but that's about it."

Davos nodded his head, "Do not deny yourself what you saw.  There is something about you that I have not been able to place, but I believe that I would like for you to be happy while you are here.  One never knows when their time to leave will come, such as I."

Jennifer nodded her head, remembering when her mother died, "I'll try and remember that."

"Please do.", he sighed, blinking his eyes a few times, "I believe that I have worn myself down once again.  I shall leave you to your work."

She watched as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he done so, and she waited for a moment, before leaving him alone, not knowing that what he had shared with her was going to be one of the last visions that he would ever see while on Atlantis.


End file.
